AllAmerican Girl
by loueylouey14
Summary: Song-fic about one of Puck and Quinn's daughters. Her life through her men's eyes. Song: All American Girl by Carrie Underwood.


_**All-American Girl**_

**A/N: So I haven't written anything in a while and decided to write some song-fics to get started. This one's for Glee and is about Puck and one of his future kids. The song is by Carrie Underwood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or All-American Girl, they are the property of Ryan Murphy and Carrie Underwood.**

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football, be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

Two years after graduation, Puck got the courage up to propose to Quinn. They had finally worn down Shelby and she had given them parental rights to Beth as long as she got to visit at times (it probably helped that Beth's first words were "daddy" to him and "mumma" to Quinn).

Once married, a new Puckerman was expected right away. Puck already had Beth, so he didn't feel guilty at hoping for a little boy, one that could play football with Finn's new born son just two weeks earlier. But, on June 3rd, Quinn gave birth to another precious little girl, named Taylor Anne Puckerman.

Two years later, Quinn once again got pregnant and Puck, once again, got his hopes up that a bouncy boy would be born. A two year age difference wasn't much, so the little boy could play with Chris, Finn's son, in no time.

Puck began having dreams of him coaching football to a freshman team. There was a dark haired boy on the team that looked exactly like he had his freshman year, minus the mohawk. His team won the Ohio football state championship. The dark haired boy ran toward him holding a huge trophy.

"We did it Dad!" screamed the boy.

Puck woke with a start to find Quinn bent over in pain on the side of their bed.

"I think it's time to have number three, Puck," whispered Quinn through the darkness.

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

Puck stood by Quinn's side for all thirteen hours of labor. When finally, she gave birth to a small, seven pound baby.

"You did it, Q," he kissed her forehead as she smiled up at him, tears slowly coming down her face.

"You mean _we _did it, Puck," Quinn's voice wavered before looking up at the nurse that had come over to them.

The nurse was holding a small bundle covered in a pink blanket, "Here's your healthy baby girl Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman," she handed the new baby to Quinn carefully, "Does she have a name yet?"

In that moment, Puck didn't care that he wasn't given a son, all that mattered was his little girl. You could already tell, she was different than her sisters, this precious Puckerman had dark brown curls and light hazel eyes. Everything about her screamed Puck, something different than the other girls.

He started thinking about her playing softball and basketball. Yeah, she was definitely going to be a tomboy.

"Charlotte, Charlie for short," breathed Puck.

Quinn smiled, "I like that, it's perfect. One condition, her middle name has to be Hillary after my godmother."

"Of course."

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

Puck got up every night to feed and change his little Charlie. Once that was done, he would sing her to sleep with his one rendition of Sweet Caroline, changing the words to sweet baby girl. Sure it wasn't quite right, but it's the thought that counted.

Quinn teased him about all he did for Charlie considering how he hated getting up for Taylor or Beth. Puck would just shrug it off before going over to his little girl twin and try and make her memorize the rules for college softball.

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star_

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem_

_Tell me have you lost your mind_

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

Sixteen years later, Charlie was star of the varsity softball team having followed her father's hopes and her dreams. She was as smart as her mom and as athletic as her dad. Charlie took after her sisters in being one of the more popular girls in their grade.

Unfortunately for her, the sixteen year old girl was single until one after football game party. There, Chris Hudson, the senior boy that grew up down the street from her and a childhood crush, approached her.

"What would you think about hanging out sometime? You know, not with our parents or a million of our closest friends," Chris's big brown eyes bore into her own hazel ones as he waited for an answer with a small smile on his face.

Charlie laughed at his last comment before sending her own smile and saying, "That sounds fun, I'd love to."

And that started their weekly Saturday afternoon dates. They might go to the movies on a rainy day or have picnics in the park on the sunny days.

During the school days, they would have lunch together there too. He even began skipping practices just to go to the mall with her or hang out at one of their houses.

The coach went up to him as he was leaving the locker rooms and asked him what was going on. Chris's only answer was that he needed to take a little break every once in a while.

Finn was concerned that his oldest son was going to lose his free ride to Ohio State next fall. His advice was to just remain friends with her and dump Charlie. Chris refused to talk to his father for the next week after that talk.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All-American_

Chris would do anything for Charlie. She was perfect, even if she did have a slight attitude at times. He couldn't remember a time when she wasn't there, nor could she, so being together at last just seemed like the right thing to do.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

Chris was 26 and Charlie was 24 when the two got married. Puck couldn't believe that he had to give away his little girl away, but Chris was good and they deserved each other.

After a year of being together "officially" they decided they should expand the Hudson family name past themselves. Charlie couldn't wait to be a mother and start a family she hoped would be as happy as the one she grew up in.

_She said, be honest, tell me what you want_

_And he said, honey you outta know_

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you_

_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl_

As the Hudson family waited in the doctor's office to find the gender of the baby, Charlie looked up from her 1001 Baby Names book to see Chris shaking more than a scared dog.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just never really thought this baby could even be the slightest bit unhealthy," Chris was going back to the answer the doctor had given them for the number of tests that would have to be done at the current appointment.

"She only said it was for precaution and besides we're both very healthy, nothing will go wrong. Now, let's talk about something else, what do you want our baby's sex to be?"

Chris smiled, "Well...I really shouldn't say in case they end up being the opposite of my dreams."

"Oh, just tell me."

He hesitated before answering quietly, "A girl, just like you. Perfect yet wouldn't mind help, cute yet different, and sweet yet strong."

Charlie couldn't help but have her eyes tear up at his words, "That sounds wonderful."

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

_All American girl_

Three months later, Charlie gave birth to a little girl and she was just as wonderful as Chris had dreamed of her. Brooklyn Chloe Hudson was the perfect mix of not only her parents, but her grandparents as well. She had Charlie's hazel eyes, Chris's chocolate brown curls, Rachel's strong lungs, Finn's sweetness, Quinn's smarts, and Puck's ability to love with all his heart. Brooklyn and a strong future ahead of her and her family couldn't wait to help her achieve it.


End file.
